mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Merlín
thumb|300pxMerlin es una figura legendaria conocida por ser el mago destacado en la leyenda artúrica. La imagen común del personaje apareció por primera vez en la Historia Regum Britanniae de Godofredo de Monmouth, escrito en torno al 1136, y basada en una amalgaba de figuras leyendarias e históricas previas. Godofredo combinó historias existentes de Myrddin Wyllt (Merlinus Caledonensis), un profeta y demente britónico del norte sin conexión con el rey Arturo, con leyenda del líder romano-británico Ambrosio Aureliano para formar una figura compuesta que llamó Merlín Ambrosius (Galés: Myrddin Emrys). Está supuestamente enterrado en el bosque Broceliande, cerca de Paimpont en Bretaña. La representación del personaje de Godofredo fue popular inmediatamente, especialmente en Gales.Lloyd-Morgan, Ceridwen. "Narratives and Non-Narrtives: Aspects of Welsh Arthurian Tradition." Arthurian Literature. 21. (2004): 115–136. Escritores posteriores expandieron el relato para producir una imagen completa del mago. La biografía tradicional de Merlín lo muestra como un cambión: nacido de una mujer mortal, engendrado por un íncubo, el no-humano de quien hereda sus habilidades y poderes sobrenaturales.Katharine Mary Briggs (1976). An Encyclopedia of Fairies, Hobgoblins, Brownies, Boogies, and Other Supernatural Creatures, p.440. New York: Pantheon Books. ISBN 0-394-73467-X El nombre de la madre de Merlín no se indica pero en la versión más antigua de la prosa Brut se da el nombre de Adhan.Bibliographical Bulletin of the Arthurian Society Vol LIX (2007) p 108, item 302 Merlín madura hasta alcanzar la sabiduría e ingenia el nacimiento de Arturo a través de magia e intriga. Los autores posteriores hacen de Merlín el consejero del rey hasta que es embrujado y encarcelado por la Dama del Lago. Nombre y etimología thumb|300px|The Enchanter Merlin, por Howard Pyle, de La Historia del Rey Arturo y sus Caballeros(1903) El nombre "Merlín" deriva del galés Myrddin, el nombre del bardo Myrddin Wyllt, una de las principales orígenes de la figura legendaria posterior. Godofredo de Monmouth latinizó el nombre a Merlinus en sus obras. El medievalista Gaston Paris sugiere que Godofredo eligió Merlinus antes que la forma común Merdinus para evitar la similitud con la palabra anglonormanda merde (del latín: merda), es decir, mierda. Clas Myrddin, o el Recinto de Merlín, es el nombre primitivo para Gran Bretaña indicado en la Tercera Serie de las Triadas Galesas.Rhys: Hibbert Lectures, p. 168. El celticista A. O. H. Jarman sugiere que el nombre galés Myrddin derivaba del topónimo Caerfyrddin, el nombre galés para la ciudad conocida en inglés como Carmarthen.Koch, p. 321. Esto contraste con la etimología popular, pero falsa, de que la ciudad fue nombrada en honor al bardo. El nombre Carmarthen deriva del nombre romano Moridunum, que a su vez deriva del celta britónico *moridunon, "fortaleza marina".Xavier Delamarre, Noms de lieux celtiques de l'Europe ancienne, Errance, Paris, 2012 (French) Fuentes de Godofredo El Merlín de Godofredo está basado principalmente en Myrddin Wyllt, también llamado Merlinus Caledonensis, y Aurelio Ambrosio, una versión prácticamente ficticia del líder de guerra histórico Ambrosio Aureliano.Ashe, Geoffrey. The Discovery of Arthur, Owl Books, 1987. El primero no tenía nada que ver con Arturo: en la poesía británica, él era un bardo que se volvió loco tras contemplar los horrores de la guerra, huyendo de la civilización para convertirse en un salvaje de los bosques en el siglo VI.Dames, Michael. Merlin and Wales: A Magician's Landscape, Thames & Hudson Ltd, 2004 Godofredo tenía a este individuo en mente cuando escribió su obra más antigua que ha sobrevivido, la Prophetiae Merlini (Profecías de Merlín), la cual se afirma que eran las palabras originales del legendario demente. La Prophetiate de Godofredo no revela mucho del trasfondo de Merlín. Cuando incluyó al profeta en su siguiente trabajo, Historia Regum Britanniae, complementó la caracterización atribuyéndole historias de Aurelio Ambrosio tomadas de Historia Brittonum de Nennio. Según Nennio, Ambrosio fue descubierto cuando el rey británico Vortigern inentaba levantar una torre. Esta siempre se derrumbaba antes de completarse, y sus consejeros le dijeron que la única solución era esparcir las bases con la sangre de un niño nacido sin padre. Se rumoreaba que Ambrosio era ese niño, pero cuando lo llevaron ante el rey, reveló la verdadera razón del derrumbe de la torre: bajo los cimientos había un lago con dos dragones que luchaban una batalla representando la lucha entre los sajones y britones, lo que sugería que la torre no se mantendría nunca bajo el liderazgo de Vortigern sino de Ambrosio. (Por esto a Ambrosio se le da el reino o la torre -- le dice a Vortigern que vaya a otra parte y dice "Me quedaré aquí". La torre es metafóricamente el reino, con la habilidad hipotética de derrotar a los sajones). Godofredo versiona esta historia en Historia Regum Britanniae con algunos adornos, y al niño sin padre le da el nombre de Merlín. Mantiene esta figura independiente de Aurelio Ambrosio y, con respecto al cambiante personaje original de Nennio, afirma que Ambrosio también era llamado Merlín, que es, Ambrosius Merlinus. Añade dos nuevos episodios que relacionan a Merlín con la historia del rey Arturo y sus predecesores, como traer las piedras de Stonehenge de las colinas Preseli al sudoeste de Gales e Irlanda. Godofredo trata con Merlín de nuevo en su tercera obra, Vita Merlini. La basó en historias del Myrddin original del siglo VI. Aunque situados lejos de su época para la vida de "Merlin Ambrosius", intenta afirmar que los personajes son el mismo sin referencias al rey Arturo y su muerte contada en la Historia Regum Britannieae. Merlín Ambrosius o Myrddin Wyllt thumb|300px|Un gigante ayuda a Merlín a construir Stonehenge. De un manuscrito del Roman de Brut de Wace (British Library, Egerton 3208) El relato de la juventud de Merlin Ambrosius de Godofredo en Historia Regum Britanniae está basado en la historia de Ambrosio en Historia Brittonum. Le añade sus propios adornos a la leyenda, que sitúa en Carmarthen, Gales (Galés: Caerfyrddin). Mientras que el Ambrosio de Nennio revela finalmente ser hijo de un cónsul romano, el Merlín de Godofredo es engrendrado por la hija del rey y un íncubo. La historia de la torre de VOrtigern es esencialmente la misma; los dragones subterraneos, uno blanco y otro rojo, representan los sajones y los británicos, y su batalla final es un presagio de futuro. En este punto Godofredo inserta una larga sección de las profecías de Merlín, tomadas de su anterior Prophetiae Merlini. Cuanta solo dos leyendas más del personaje. En la primera, Merlín crea Stonehenge como lugar de enterramiento para Aurelio Ambrosio. En el segundo, la magia de Merlín permite a Uther Pendragon entrar disfrazado en Tintagel y engendrar a su hijo Arturo con la esposa de su enemigo, Igraine. Estos episodios aparecen en muchas adaptaciones posteriores del relato de Godofredo. Como señala Lewis Thorpe, Merlín desaparece de la narrativa tras esto; no instruye ni aconseja a Arturo en versiones posteriores. Adaptaciones posteriores de la leyenda thumb|300px|Merlín en las Crónicas de Nuremberg (1493) Varias décadas después, el poeta Robert de Boron versionó el material en su poema Merlín. Solo han sobrevivido unas pocas líneas, pero una versión en prosa se popularizó y se incorporó luego a otros dos romances. En el relato de Robert, como en la Historia de Godofredo, Merlín es engendrado por un demonio en una virgen como el futuro Anticristo. El plan es frustrado cuando la futura madre le informa a su confesor, Blase, de su situación; bautizan inmediatamente al niño al nacer, liberándolo del poder de Satán. El legado demoniaco otorga a Merlín con conocimiento preternatural del pasado y el presente, que es ofrecido por Dios, que ofrece al chico el conocimiento profético del futuro. Robert de Boron da un gran enfasis en el poder cambia formas de Merlín, su personalidad jocosa y en su conexión con el Santo Grial. Este texto introduce al maestro de Merlín, Blaise, quien se muestra escribiendo los actos de Merlín, explicando como fueron conocidos y conservados. Robert se inspiró en Roman de Brut de Wace, una adaptación anglonormanda de la Historia de Godofredo. El poema de Robert fue reescrito en prosa en el siglo XII como la Estoire de Merlin, también llamada la Vulgata o Prosa Merlín. Estaba unido originalmente a un ciclo de versiones en prosa de los poemas de Robert, que cuentan la historia del Santo Grial: traído de la edad media a Bretaña por los seguidores de José de Arimatea, es finalmente recuperado por el caballero de Arturo, Percival. La Prosa Merlín contiene muchos ejemplos del cambio de forma de Merlín. Aparece como un leñador con un hacha junto a su cuello, grandes zapatos, abrigo rasgado, pelo erizado y una gran barba. Luego un seguidor de Uther lo encuentra en un bosque de Northumberland como un hombre feo y atendiendo a una gran manada de bestias. Luego aparece primero como un hombre guapo y después como un chico bello. Años después, se aproxima a Arturo disfrazado como un campesino con botas de cuero, chaleco de lana, una capucha y un cinturón de piel de oveja anudada. Se le describe como alto, negro e hirsuto, y aparentemente cruel y fiero. Finalmente, aparece como un anciano de barba larga, bajo y encorbado, en un viejo chaleco rasgado de lana y llevando un garrote con el que pastorea a una multitud de bestias ante él. La Prosa Merlín sirvió luego como una especie de precuela para la amplia Lanzarote-Grial, también conocida como Ciclo de la VUlgata. Los autores de la obra la expandieron con la vulgata Suite du Merlin, que describe las primeras aventuras del rey Arturo. La Prosa Merlin también fue usada como precuela para el ciclo posvulgata, a la que los autores añadieron su propia continuación, el Huth Merlin o Suite du Merlin posvulgata. En el Livre d'Artus, Merlín entra en Roma con la forma de un gran ciervo de cuartos delanteros blancos. Irrumpe en presencia de Julio Cesar y le dice al emperador que solo el salvaje de los bosques puede interpretar el sueño que le preocupa. Luego, vuelve a la forma del hombre negro, velludo, descalzo y con el abrigo desgarrado. En otro episodio, decide hacer algo sobre lo que se hablará toda la eternidad. Yendo al bosque de Brocéliande, se transforma en un pastor con un garrote, llevando piel de lobo y polainas. Es grande, encorvado, negreo, enjuto, peludo y viejo, y sus orejas le cuelgan hasta la cintura. Su cabeza es tan grande como la de un búfalo, su pelo le llega hasta la cintura, tiene una joroba en la espalda, sus pies y manos están al revés, es espantoso, y mide 5 metros y medio de alto. Con sus artes, llama a una manada de ciervos para que vengan a pastar a su alrededor. thumb|300px|Merlin y Vivien en Leyendas & Romances de Bretaña por Lewis Spence, ilustrado por W. Otway Cannell Estas obras fueron adaptadas y traducidas a muchos idiomas. La Suite posvulgata fue la inspiración para las primeras partes de la inglesa Le Morte d'Arthur de Sir Thomas Malory. Muchas obras medievales posteriores también trataron la leyenda de Merlín. Las Profecías de Merlín de Italia contienen largas profecías de Merlín (la mayoría concernientes a la política italiana del siglo XIII), algunos por su fantasma tras su muerte. Las profecías están intercaladas con episodios que narran las hazañas de Merlín y con varias aventuras artúricas en las que Merlín no aparece. El primer romance en verso sobre Merlín es Arthour and Merlin, que parte de las crónicas y el francés Lanzarote-Grial. Dado que los mitos artúricos fueron versionados y adornados, a veces se dejaba de hacer hincapié en el aspecto profético de Merlín para mostrarlo como un mago y anciano consejero de Arturo. Por otra parte, en el Lanzarote-Grial se dice que Merlín nunca se bautizó y nunca hizo ningún bien en su vida, solo mal. En las leyendas artúricas medievales abundan las inconsistencias. Un manuscrito encontrado en Bath de la década de 1420 simplemente narra un "Merlyn" que ayudó a Uther Pendragon con su sutileza, pero sin ser necesaria la magia. Su función pudo ser adornada y añadida a la de Aureliano Ambrosio, o pudo ser uno de los viejos consejeros de Uther y nada más. thumb|300px|Nimue, la Dama del Lago, mostrada manteniendo al encaprichado Merlín atrapado y leyendo de un libro de hechizos, en La seduccion de Merlín de Edward Burne-Jones En el Lanzarote-Grial y en relatos posteriores, la ruina final de Merlín comienza tras codiciar a una cazadora llamada Niviane (o Nymue, Nimue, Niniane, Nyneue, o Viviane en algunas versiones de la leyenda), quien era la hija del rey de Northumberland. En la Suite du Merlin, por ejemplo, Niviane está a punto de partir a la corte de Arturo, pero con el aliento de Merlín, Arturo le pide que se quede en el castillo con la reina. Durante su estancia, Merlín se enamora y la desea. Niviane, asustada de que Merlín se pudiera aprovechar de ella con sus hechizos, jura que nunca le amará a menos que jure enseñarle toda su magia. Merlín lo consiente, sin darse cuenta durante sus lecciones que Niviane usará sus propios poderes contra Merlín, obligándose a cumplir sus órdenes. Cuando Niviane finalmente vuelve a su país, Merlín la acompaña. Sin embargo, por el camino, Merlín recibe la visión de que Arturo necesita su ayuda contra los planes de Morgana le Fay. Niviane y Merlín se apresuran de vuelta al castillo de Arturo, pero tienen que pasar la noche en una cámara de piedra, una vez habitado por dos amantes. Merlín cuenta que cuando los amantes murieron, fueron colocados en una tumba mágica dentro de la habitación en la cámara. Esa noche, mientras Merlín está dormido, Niviane, aún molesta por el deseo de Merlín por ella, así como por su herencia demoniaca, lanza un hechizo sobre él y lo coloca en la tumba mágica para que nunca pueda escapar, matándolo. En otras versiones de la narrativa es contada de manera diferente; la prisión encantada se describe como una cueva en el Lanzarote-Grial, una gran roca en Le Morte d'Arthur, una torre invisible o un árbol. En su libro "El significado de los árboles: botánica, historia, curación, tradiciones", Fred Hageneder escribe en la página 149: Referencias Bibliografía * * Arbrois De Jubainville, H., Merlin est-il un personage historique?, Revue des questions historiques 5, 1868. * Breton-Guay, Neomie, Merlin l'Enchanteur dans les images de la renaissance arthurienne, 2006. * Cadieux-Larochelle, Josee, Pour forger un mythe: les avatars de Merlin, 1996. * Castleden, Rodney, King Arthur: The Truth behind the legend, London, New-York, G. Routhledge, 2000. * Donnard, Ana, Merlin, L'intermediaire des mondes. Minas Gerais federal University. * Dumezil, Georges, Mythes et Dieux des Indo-europeens Flammarion, 1992. * Gaster, M, The Legend of Merlin: A Postscript, Folklore, 1905 * Gaster, M, "The Legend of Merlin" Folk-Lore, 1905. * Gill, N.S., Who was Merlin and was Merlin Real? Ancient/Classical History, http://ancienthistory.about.com/cs/people/a/merlin_2.htm. 2007. * Heather, P.J., Divination, Folklore, 1954. * Hersart, Theodore, Myrdhin ou l'enchanteur Merlin: son histoire, ses oeuvres, son influence, Paris, Terre de Brume, 1989. * Holdstock, Robert, Le graal de fer, Paris, Pocket, 2006. * Joe, Jimmy, Timeless Myths: The Many Faces of Merlin, http://www.timelessmyths.com/arthurian/merlin.html. 2007. * * La Croix, Arnaud de, Arthur, Merlin et le Graal, un mythe revisite, Monaco, Editions du Rocher, 2001. * * Loomis, Roger Sherman (1927). Celtic Myth and Arthurian Romance. Columbia University Press. * Monmouth, Geoffrey. The History of the Kings of Britain. The Romance of Arthur. Ed. James J. Wilhelm. New York: Garland Publishing, 1994. 63–93. * Rider, Jeff, The fictional margin: The Merlin of the Brut, Modern Philology, 1989, University of Chicago Press. * Torregrossa, Michael A. “Merlin Goes to the Movies: The Changing Role of Merlin in Cinema Arthuriana.” Film & History: An Interdisciplinary Journal of Film and Television Studies 29.3–4 (1999): 54–65. * Torregrossa, Michael A. “The Way of the Wizard: Reflections of Merlin on Film." In The Medieval Hero on Screen: Representations from Beowulf to Buffy. Eds. Martha W. Driver and Sid Ray. Jefferson, NC: McFarland, 2004. pp. 167–91. Categoría:Humanos Categoría:SMITE